


Confessions

by ambie720



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambie720/pseuds/ambie720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel thought she saw signs of Santana's crush on her, but she always assumed it was just her own schoolgirl crush giving her an overactive imagination. When Brittany confirms the crush, Rachel decides to confront Santana about it in the girls' bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

>  This is unbetaed. Following a prompt from "Of steel" on Tumblr

This is Rachel's year. She can feel it in her bones. Senior year is a time for moving forward and leaving the past behind. It feels good to walk through the hall of McKinley NOT a total loser, people smiling and being kind. It's not something the brunette is used to, but she takes it in stride, grinning as she makes her way to the choir room. Now that Glee went to nationals... the whole school treated them different. Ok, so people still didn't want to join much, but that was ok. She liked the group they had. 

  
Rachel has come to a discovery this summer while spending the beginning with Finn. She started wondering why his kisses didn't make her melt anymore, why her dreams never featured the tall popular boy she fell in love with almost 2 years ago.It left her breaking things off with Finn, telling him she just didn't see them working out. As heartbroken as the boy seemed to be, he certainly moved on rather fast, snatching up Mercedes. That was rather... odd, but they fit well.

  
And Rachel still wondered throughout the summer, and it continued to bug her, eat at her... until Santana threw a pool party for the glee kids. One look at the latina in her swim suit made her stumble, weak at the knees.How could she have never known that she harbored feelings for another girl? Even if it was just a physical attraction...

   
Since then, it has taken all of the acting prowess she possesses to keep it a secret. There are even times when she thinks that maybe... just maybe Santana might like her too. But it's a bad idea to even try... the ex cheerio would tear her up with her vicious words if she even attempted to talk to her about anything. So Rachel just watched. discretely, of course, but watched nonetheless. Santana had a certain... poise about her. It's something Rachel always envied, along with the way the ebony haired girl acted. Her attitude was a serious turn on.  She'd wake up hot and sweaty, dreaming of dark silky hair and soft fingers gliding along her skin. There would be no choice but to relieve herself, biting her lip and trying hard not to babble the name out loud for fear of waking her fathers, breathing heavily as she imagined the other's hands on her. Because oh... Santana had experience... in ways Rachel didn't. And just the thought of the other girl's lips and hands and.. dare she say it ... breasts, has her over the edge every time.

  
When she finally makes it to the room, she glances around in her customary way, surprised to see Brittany and Santana already in the room. They seem to be in a very serious conversation and Santana seems upset.. almost frustrated. Both whip their heads around as she enters, and her cheeks color slightly at the intense look she gets from Santana. She averts her eyes, not really wanting to look at the latina much. It makes her uncomfortable. Instead she clears her throat and forces a bright grin on her face, addressing them both. "I was not expecting to see anyone in the vicinity yet. As you both know, I'm usually first in the room to practice my scales. I expect I did not disturb your rather intense conversation. I shall shorten my practice today." She fiddles with her backpack, pulling out her music with even more care then usual. Santana's eyes are still on her, and she can feel them trace along her body. No. They aren't tracing anything. She just thinks they are. Wishes they would.

  
The other two are whispering rather heatedly, or.. well Santana is at least. Brittany just seems resigned, which is a tone Rachel has never associated with the blond. It's not right for her to even try to listen in, so with effort, she tunes them out, shutting her eyes and beginning to sing. It's a very freeing thing, and soon enough, Rachel calms, her cheeks no longer flushed, her body no longer shaking.  The rest of the club starts filing in, sitting around her. When her eyes finally open again, she can't help but glance over at Santana. Rachel licks her lips as the other female stretches out and runs a hand through her hair. The latina looks upset, and she wants to help. But... she can't. There is nothing Rachel can say to Santana... in fact she shouldn't. Because now that she's realized her fascination to the other, hearing the nasty name calling just makes her feel minute and it hurts. Although... there hasn't been much of that this summer. Which is beneficial, but school makes things different. 

  
By the time Mr Schue has entered, Santana seems seriously perturbed and Brittany is no longer talking to her, glancing out at the piano with a vacant look on her face. Rachel tries her hardest to pay attention to the teacher, but for once her mind isn't on the music or on preparing for this year's events. Her whole mind is on Santana, on the tension in the girl's body right now, and how Brittany keeps peeking at her and trying to speak between discussions. 

When the class ends, Santana is storming off and Brittany looks lost and dejected. Rachel blames her face for walking over, but she knows in her heart that she just is curious about Santana right now. Brittany looks at her, and her eyes widen a little before Rachel speaks. "Britt, are you alright? I noticed a tension between you and Santana and I wanted to offer my shoulder as a comfort for you if you needed it." 

  
Brittany just shakes her head. "Santana doesn't like being happy. And I told her she should be happy. She wants to be happy with you, but she can't because everyone at school is mean about it." Rachel can feel her mouth dropping open, and for once she's tongue-tied. She has no idea what to say. 

  
After a moment of uneasy silence, she murmurs. "Brittany... do you mean happy like how she was ... happy with you?" The girl nods and smiles. "Yeah, like that... you know before I got with Artie." Rachel bites her lip and nods. "Thank you. Do you know where Santana may have gone? I need to speak with her on this matter." Brittany tells her the bathroom and shes out the door without another word.

  
Rachel bustled out of the room hastily, hoping to catch Santana before she exited the building. She wanted answers. There had to be a reason why Brittany said that the other girl liked her. It didn't make sense but as she treks towards the bathroom little moments with the latina started to pop up. The way Santana always smirked at her as she sang, the sparkle in her eyes when they interacted onstage... Complimenting her on her attire during the Britney Spears phase..when Mercedes and Rachel sang "Take me for What I am" and she... raised her hand... Oh. All this time... Santana has felt this way? 

  
The realization is almost enough to make her pause, but she pushes on with determination, lengthening her stride. bursting the door open, she catches a glimpse of Santana's hunched figure before she straightens up and glares. "Fuck! Gee Manhands, I understand you don't know how to enter a room without making a spectacle of yourself, but do you think you could give me a little warning?" Rachel isn't falling for it, because now she can see the shield go up inside the latina's eyes, and she's not leaving without an explanation.  She turns behind her and locks the door, the clicking noise echoing in the nearly vacant bathroom. "I apologize, but we need to be frank with each other." There is a moment of pause where Rachel studies Santana's face, watching her for hints that she knew what the diva was talking about. The other girl scoffs and flips her hair, narrowing her eyes. "I haven't a clue what I need to be talking about with a loser like you for, Berry." It hurts a bit, but Rachel recognizes that this is all a facade. "Brittany and I had a very intriguing chat, Santana. She seems to be under the impression that you no longer harbor any romantic feeling towards her, but rather another girl in the glee club." There is fear and surprise in those gorgeous eyes, and it's obvious that Rachel has hit the right nerve inside of the latina. The girl falters, backing up shortly in shock. Her voice is quavering as she speaks again. "Brittany is wrong. She doesn't know anything." 

  
The trembling is enough to give Rachel the courage she needs to step forward, lowering her voice and speaking gently. "I'm sure it distresses you to know that Brittany betrayed your confidences, but I can tell you she was concerned with your wellbeing and wanted to be sure you didn't bottle up everything. she really cares about you, Santana, and I'm certain she would not have said a word if she didn't think it was best for you." Talking to Santana is not unlike coming head to head with a rattlesnake, one must step carefully. This is serious, and it's important to Rachel to get to the bottom of this.To get what she wanted for once, fighting for it. 

  
The other girl sneers at her, eyes flashing. "Berry..." the latina is growling at her, and she can't help but shiver slightly. "You better stop while you're ahead. Or what I've done to you in the past will seem like a stroll down convenient lane. You don't know shit, so get out of my way." Rachel ignores the dark haired girl's warning and moves into her personal space, peering up at her. "I've never taken you to be a coward, Santana Lopez. If I'm mistaken, you wouldn't be so defensive. It's simple psychology." From here, Rachel can smell the other girl, and it's making her slightly dizzy. She smells really good, looks splendid too, chest heaving and an angry flush on her cheeks. Before she knows what happened, Santana has grabbed her and shoved her against the wall, their positions reversed.

  
"I'm no coward, Stubbles. And you are pissing me off." Santana is scowling at her, but they are so close now Rachel has to look up at the other girl. She licks her lips absentmindedly, and has to hold back a smile as the latina stares at her mouth.  Making eye contact, she says softly "What if I told you that the girl you had feelings for reciprocated the emotions?"

  
The look on Santana's face is kind of priceless, Rachel feels a giggle coming on but she holds it in. The situation is too delicate yet, and She really wants the other girl to get how serious she is being. The hands pinning her to the wall tighten, and it hurts, but not enough to articulate it. Santana is staring down at her, eyes narrowing, and the gaze feels like it's cutting through her. They are even closer now, and Rachel lets out a tiny noise, just enough for the other to notice. 

  
"Prove it." Santana says with a smirk. 

  
Rachel swallows, nervous and turned on, shaking because she never truly thought she'd get a shot. But she doesn't falter, there is no hesitation in her movements as she tilts her head closer. Her lips make contact with the taller girl and she whimpers at the feel, deepening the kiss right away. It's even better then she imagined, and Santana lets out a noise, hauling her flush against her body. Rachel runs her hands up along the latina's arms, letting them wander until they link behind her neck, playing with the hair at the nape. She swipes her tongue along Santana's luscious lower lip, and sighs when she's given entry. It's a little strange, kissing someone with another flavor lipgloss. This kiss is still slow, testing, almost like neither of them trust it's really happening. Rachel can feel Santana's hands slipping under the bottom of her shirt, fingers skimming softly over the skin of her lower back. She jolts, pulling back from the contact to stare up at the other girl, softly panting. "Is that enough evidence for you?"

  
Santana doesn't respond, looking at her heatedly; then she growls, pulling Rachel back and kisses her harshly. Her tongue slides in and the diva gasps at the sudden emotions flooding through her. There is a fire in the pit of her stomach, and she arches as Santana tugs her in more, a thigh shoving it's way between her thighs and resting against her underwear. She can't think, can't do anything but hold on, kissing back for all that it's worth. The other girl pulls back for air, diving into her neck, and god... it's like Santana KNOWS her body already. The mouth is so warm, sucking and licking her skin... and Finn could never make her feel like this.

  
"San... Oh... That's.." Rachel has never felt this inarticulate, closing her eyes as her head hits the wall, giving the other girl more room to work. It seems like Santana isn't going to stop anytime soon, but she's upping the intensity and the diva is sure she'll have hickeys by the end of this, but ... fuck... she doesn't care.

  
When Santana finally pulls back, she licks her lips, and Rachel has to hold in a gasp as their eyes meet. It's like looking at a lioness... and it's starving. She gulps hard, trembling slightly at the ferocity. The girl just sweeps her eyes along Rachel's face, then her lips curve into an evil smile, and of course there is no time to wonder why. Rachel whimpers as the latina rubs her thigh along her, the friction nearly too much. And she continues, studying her as the diva bucks up at the contact. Finally, she speaks.

  
"You like that? Bet you've never even truly touched yourself have you? Stuck up little princess like you... No. You have your music and your morals... you're really fucking wet aren't you? I can feel it." Her hands hit Rachel's breasts and she cries out, nodding and squealing out a yes. And she really is, so wet and hot and Santana's thigh is rubbing against her clit, sending sparks of pleasure through her. The diva's breath is hitching as those hands find her nipples and rolls them with the same rhythm. God, she's never been so happy to wear a skirt in her life. 

  
The girl leans back in to mouth at her neck, and Rachel can't focus on a single sensation, the whole of it almost too much to bear. She can't believe this is happening in a bathroom facility, in a school, where the janitor could come in any minute. But she's not stopping it. Why did she never do this before?

  
All of a sudden she's being picked up, and there is no choice but to wrap her legs around Santana. She's carried over to the sink, propped up on it, now level height with the latina. Rachel bites her lip, knowing that she looks flushed. She can feel her skin heating, embarrassed at her body for reacting so strongly. She had no clue it could be that strong, always thinking that it was a minimal kind of pleasure. This is anything but that. There is something in Santana's eyes now, a sort of softness that Rachel had always thought she'd imagined. Then there is a wicked grin, and hands sliding up her thighs, inching her undergarments off.  Licking her lips, Rachel shakily asks " What... What are you doing?" 

  
A sultry laugh echoes through the room. "Why don't I just show you..." And Santana's hand is against her, a finger teasing it's way through her folds; circling her clit, and making her moan. Rachel's legs spread open wider, unable to help it, and she arches into the hand. The latina pushes her skirt up, eyes falling down on her hand. The finger stops teasing, sliding inside of her. It feels ... foreign, but it's good,so delicious, and she can't help but thrust her hips up into it. 

  
"Fuck... Berry. You don't know how fucking hot you actually look right now. Tight and warm and drenched." Santana groans, using her free hand to unbutton Rachel's blouse. The cold air has her nipple hardening further, and then her bra is tugged down and a fiery tongue is sucking it into the latina's hot mouth. 

  
"Santana... Please." Rachel resorts to begging, panting and feeling herself start to sweat. She is trying to direct Santana's fingers into harder contact. It felt fantastic, but it wasn't enough She needs more. The other girl adds another finger, thumb coming up to rub against her clit in little motions, seemingly following her bucking with ease. Rachel can hear the other female panting with her, and it makes her optimistic. It isn't just her, Santana is just as worked up. There is pressure, its like a balloon ready to burst inside her. The other girl nibbles on her nipples, paying them serious attention.She feels naughty, spread out on this sink, begging and sobbing loudly for more. It is not something that Rachel would normally do, but she can't help it. Her eyes fall shut as Santana's fingers press into her harder, twisting and curling.

  
"I want to see you come. And when you do, I expect to hear you say my fucking name. You got me, Berry?"  When her eyes flutter open to make eye contact and she nods frantically, almost there.... she can feel it, getting stronger, whimpering and gripping the sink's edge and her toes curl. Two more strokes and a hard press on her clit and the balloon bursts. Rachel nearly shrieks, then she's moaning Santana's name, hips pushing down onto the hand firmly. She can feel herself clenching, feels a gush of warmth and then she's shaking, sinking back against the mirror with a thump.

  
 The room is filled with heavy breathing. It takes her a few moments to gather herself, and she realizes that Santana's finger are still inside of her, gently massaging her out of the aftershocks. She sits up, reaching out to pull the girl in for a gentle kiss. when they finally look at each other, Santana is staring at her with a look of fondness. Rachel blushes as the fingers finally leave her, watching as Santana tastes her with a small sigh.  That was... really... Well. Rachel blushes harder.

  
"That was hot. Now I want's you to return the favor, but we are so going to my house. I have a fucking comfortable bed." Santana says, turning to the mirror beside and washing her hands. Rachel gets down from the sink with wobbly legs, leaning down to pick up her underwear and straighten her top. She's no sure of what to say so she just nods and waits for Santana to fix her hair. 

  
As they leave the bathroom, Santana turns to her. "Just so you know Berry, You are totally mine now. And I don't share. So tell Finnocence to take his mailman problem to someone else." With a smirk, she grabs Rachel's hand, unlocking the door and tugging them out into the hallway. Rachel smiles as the latina tells her to move her ass. Yeah, this is gonna be a perfect arrangement.

  



End file.
